La chica de preparatoria
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Qué buen actor es, puede decir tranquilamente que no ama a nadie, a veces me da pena esa chica de preparatoria.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **La chica de preparatoria**

-¡Kyoko-chan!-

-Yashiro-san, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Kyoko-chan, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?-

-En realidad no, solo iba a cambiarme para poder irme-

-¿Entonces no te gustaría esperar a Ren? Él está grabando, yo solo fui por un poco de agua-

-¿Estará eso bien?-

-Claro, entra-

Yashiro y Kyoko entraron al set en donde estaban entrevistando a Ren.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para poder escuchar la entrevista.

-Entonces Tsuruga-san, díganos la verdad, ¿hay alguien especial en su corazón?-

-Jajajaja tranquilas, no hay nadie-respondió dulcemente.

 _-Obviamente no lo diré al aire-pensaba Ren._

-Que buen actor es, puede decir tranquilamente que no ama a nadie, a veces me da pena esa chica de preparatoria-dijo Kyoko al escucharlo, poniendo una sonrisa triste sin darse cuenta.

Pero Yashiro lo escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo Kyoko-chan?-

-¿Eh? Nada, Yashiro-san, es solo que recordé que tengo algo qué hacer-

-¿Pero no ibas a esperar a Ren?-

-Lo siento, me voy-

Kyoko se fue, dejando a Yashiro intrigado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Escuché bien?-

Yashiro tenía muchas dudas por lo que escuchó, esto de ser cupido en verdad le estaba afectando.

30 minutos más tarde, la entrevista concluyó.

-Ren…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Kyoko-chan estuvo aquí-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero pasó algo raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que cuando te preguntaron si había alguien en tu corazón y respondiste que no, Kyoko-chan dijo "Que buen actor es, puede decir tranquilamente que no ama a nadie, a veces me da pena esa chica de preparatoria"-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-No lo sé, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que ella piensa que te gusta alguien que está en preparatoria-

-Pues no está equivocada, ¿pero por qué sabe algo acerca de una chica de preparatoria? Al único a quién le he dicho algo sobre eso es a…-

-¿A quién?-

-A Bou-

-¿Bou?-

-Mi amigo el gallo-

-Ah, el gallo-

-Sí, pero aun así, ¿cómo podría ella saber eso? A menos qué…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A menos que ella sea en realidad Bou-

-¿Tú crees?-

-No sé, nunca he visto quién está debajo del disfraz-

-Entonces ella sabe que te gusta alguien de preparatoria y tú mismo se lo has dicho-

-Pero ella es la única chica de preparatoria que conozco-

-Pero Ren, cuando ella dijo eso, puso una cara muy triste-

-¿Triste? ¿En qué sentido?-

-Honestamente, triste como si tuviera roto el corazón-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo creo que está celosa de esa chica-

-¿Lo crees posible?-

-Eso me pareció, entonces eso quiere decir que ella está enamorada de ti-

-¡Eso sería magnífico!-

-Tienes que hablar con ella-

-Pero no puedo llegar y decirle "la chica de preparatoria que me gusta eres tú"-

-Entonces persuádela para que confiese, por ejemplo, pídele un consejo para conquistar a "esa chica" y fíjate en su reacción-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Eso haré! Pero, ¿sabes a dónde fue?-

-Dijo que iba a cambiarse e irse a su casa-

-Iré por ella-

-Suerte, Ren-

Ren se dirigió a la sección Love me en dónde encontró a Kanae.

-Kotonami-san, ¿sabes dónde está Mogami-san?-

-Hace un rato estaba aquí, se encontraba un poco rara, pero ya se fue a su casa-

-Muchas gracias-

Cuando Ren iba a seguir su camino, Kanae lo llamó.

-Tsuruga-san-

-¿Sí?-

-Suerte-

Ren sonrió.

-Gracias-

Y se fue.

-Así que tenía razón, Kyoko estaba extraña debido a Tsuruga-san, espero que al fin aclaren las cosas-

Ren llegó al Darumaya lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenas noches-dijo al entrar.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-se sorprendió Okami-san.

-¿Se encuentra Mogami-san?-

-Ella llegó hace un rato, ¿quiere pasar a su habitación?-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

-Sígame, por favor-

Ren siguió a Okami-san, pero al llegar a las escaleras el Taisho lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Si la veo llorar por culpa tuya, solo recuerda que soy un experto con los cuchillos-

-Así o más clara la amenaza-pensó Ren.

-Taisho-san, le aseguro que mis intenciones con Kyoko son buenas, le aseguraré que ningún otro hombre le haga daño, incluyéndome a mí-

-¿Ningún otro hombre? ¿Alguien ya le ha hecho daño?-

-Creo que hablé de más, honestamente no creo que sea algo que yo deba contarles, pero solo les diré que Fuwa Sho no es tan bueno como ustedes creen-

-¿Fuwa-kun?-preguntó Okami-san-¿No es el amigo de Kyoko?-

-Les contaré un poco de la historia, pero no le digan a Kyoko que se los dije, Fuwa Sho le hizo mucho daño en el pasado y gracias a eso cerró su corazón al amor, lo demás le concierne a ella contárselos-

-Entiendo, y yo que pensé que era un buen chico-

-Jamás lo volveré a invitar a comer. Entonces tienes que protegerla de Fuwa, pero si ella vuelve a pasar por algo similar, ya sabes cuál es tu futuro-

-Cariño, deja de intimidarlo, es un buen chico-

-Claro, no se preocupe, yo me aseguraré que Kyoko sea feliz por el resto de su vida, así como yo lo soy por el simple hecho de que ella haya nacido en este mundo-

-Bien-fue lo único que pudo responder el Taisho ante esas palabras.

El Taisho lo soltó y Ren junto con Okami-san siguieron andando hasta llegar a la habitación de Kyoko.

-Yo tocaré y luego usted podrá pasar-

-Gracias-

Okami-san tocó la puerta.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

-Dígame, Okami-san-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante-

La persona que entró a la habitación en realidad fue Ren.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-preguntó sorprendida Kyoko al verlo.

-Buenas noches Mogami-san-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-De amor-

-¿De amor? ¿Conmigo?-

-Sí-

-No entiendo-

-Verás, yo estoy enamorado de una chica de preparatoria-Ren utilizaría la táctica que Yashiro le recomendó.

Kyoko quedó en shock. Ella ya lo sabía, pero escuchar directamente que él lo dijera, dolía aún más.

Intentó disimular su dolor.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en qué puedo yo ayudarlo?-

-Como tú tienes su misma edad, quisiera saber si me puedes dar algunos consejos para poder conquistarla-

Una daga más para el corazón de Kyoko.

-No creo que yo pueda ayudarlo con eso-

-¿En serio? Qué lástima, pensé que podrías darme algún buen consejo, bueno tendré que recurrir a Bou-

Kyoko se sobresaltó.

-¿Bou?-

-Sí, él es un amigo mío, bueno, en realidad es un gallo, pero fue él quien hizo que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella-

Una daga más…

-Oh… ya veo-

-Bueno, tendré que dar mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerla mía, ya no soporto vivir lejos de ella-

Auch, ¿cuántas dagas más tendría que soportar?

-Pues, mucha suerte…-

-Gracias. Debo irme, nos vemos-

Ren se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero aún no había conseguido nada, así que volvió a mirarla, quería hacer un último esfuerzo para sacarle la verdad, pero encontró a Kyoko dándole la espalda y mirando al suelo.

Se acercó despacio, se puso frente a ella y la miró.

Estaba con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, las cuales corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

-Mogami-san, ¿qué te ocurre?-

Ella lo miró pero no respondió.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Dime qué te ocurre-

-Nada Tsuruga-san-

-¿Nada? Yo creo que sí te ocurre algo para llorar de esta manera-

-Olvídelo-

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? En serio, dime qué te ocurre-

-¡Nada!-gritó-Simplemente ya sabía que soy una total egoísta, por eso no quería volver a sentir esto… ¡Sé que usted ama a otra! ¡Me había dicho a mí misma que cuando el momento llegara, lo felicitaría con mi mejor sonrisa, pero no puedo! ¡No puedo darle consejos! ¡No puedo escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ella! ¡Lo quiero para mí! ¡Quiero que me mire solo a mí! ¡Que me bese solo a mí! ¡Que me toque solo a mí! ¡Que sus pensamientos sean dirigidos a mí! ¡Que me necesite solo a mí! Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, escuchándolo hablar de ella y diciendo todas estas tonterías que juré jamás decirle, ¡Soy una egoísta! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Soy peor que la vez anterior! Esta vez no sanaré nunca-

Kyoko estaba rota. Ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero duele…realmente duele…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer frente a mí? ¿Por qué tiene que amar a otra persona? Y lo peor es que fui yo misma quién le hizo darse cuenta que la amaba, ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta dije que tenía la edad para casarse! Pensé que había hecho algo bueno como Bou, pero veo que estaba equivocada, pero no se preocupe por mí, vaya con ella, conquístela, hágala suya-

Su alma y corszón estaban confesando todo…lo había perdido…

-Simplemente lo borraré de mi vida, olvídeme, olvide que alguna vez tuvo una kouhai, por favor Tsuruga-san-

Kyoko no paraba de llorar y terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo.

Ren estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le dijo, ella sí lo amaba y además ella era Bou, pero si algo no soportaría jamás, era verla llorar y mucho menos por su culpa. No sabía si todo esto había sido una buena o mala idea, pero tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Sabes una cosa, nunca le dije a Bou cuál es el nombre de esa chica-

Kyoko lo miró horrorizada. ¿Cuánto más la haría sufrir?

-¡No! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Todo menos eso!-

Ren la ignoró, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía, pero tenía que decirle, ya no soportaba más.

-Ella se llama…-

Kyoko se cubrió los oídos con sus manos; su expresión de dolor no tenía comparación.

Ren tomó sus manos y la obligó a destaparse los oídos para que escuchara. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado duro? ¿Demasiado cruel?

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

-Ella se llama Mogami Kyoko-

Kyoko dejó de llorar de golpe, todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Lo volvió a mirar sorprendida.

Ren le devolvió la mirada, quería demostrarle todo ese amor oculto, todo ese amor tan especial que le quemaba por dentro.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente, como si quisiera encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada y palabras.

Ren continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada, pero se empezaba a poner nervioso, quería que Kyoko hablara ya y dejara de atormentarlo con ese silencio.

Pero Ren quedó sorprendido, ya que Kyoko no le dio una respuesta directa con palabras, sino que se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza y nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Por la fuerza del abrazo, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, pero ella no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Ren optó por acariciarle su cabello y espalda, en un intento de tranquilizar su llanto.

Unos minutos después, Kyoko se calmó; solo entonces lo soltó y pudo volver a mirarlo.

Ren la observó y le sonrió como respuesta, acercó sus manos a su rostro y limpio el resto de las lágrimas que ahí se encontraban.

-Ya se tardó mucho tiempo, ya es tarde-mencionó el Taisho, quién estaba sentado desesperado en la cocina junto con su esposa.

-Tranquilo cariño-

-Si no se va pronto, yo lo sacaré-

-Pensé que te agradaba Tsuruga-san-

-Así es, pero no permitiré que pase tanto tiempo en la habitación de Kyoko-

-Está bien, intentaré hacer algo, pero tú quédate aquí quietecito-

Okami-san tocó a la puerta, asustando en el acto al par de tontos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Kyoko-chan si tienes trabajo mañana, deberías de ir a dormir-

-Oh, no se preocupe, yo ya me iba-le respondió Ren, sabiendo perfectamente que alguien no seguía muy a gusto con su presencia ahí.

-No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, los dejaré despedirse-

-Gracias-

Okami-san se fue para dejarlos solos nuevamente.

Ren quería seguir al lado de Kyoko, pero no quería morir asesinado con un par de cuchilladas, así que su mejor opción era irse, además tenía que ganarse a sus futuros suegros.

-¿Mañana a las 8?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana a esa hora?-

-Eh…claro-

-Bien, es una cita, buenas noches Mogami-san-

Ren cerró la puerta tras de sí y prefirió ir directo a su auto y no tentar su suerte por más tiempo.

Pero antes de que entrara a su auto, escuchó a Kyoko llamándolo.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

Él volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Kyoko rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y ponerse en puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fue apenas un roce de labios y Kyoko inmediatamente lo soltó.

-Nos vemos mañana Tsuruga-san-

Justo después de decirle esa pequeña frase, Kyoko corrió y entró al Darumaya, huyendo de la situación.

Ren se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta de la impresión causada. Kyoko en verdad era increíble, nunca se imaginó que haría algo así.

-Yashiro tenía razón, ¡ella me ama!-

Ahora tendría que planear qué haría al día siguiente…lo primero sería repetir ese pequeño beso definitivamente.


End file.
